Gotham's Siren Book 2
by Lone BatWolf Tsukuri
Summary: Now that Batman has been rescued...a group of villains have escaped from Arkham. With help from Siren will they be able to put them back where they belong?
1. Chapter 1

**Well now it's time for Gotham's Siren Book Two. Now that Batman has been rescued it is time for a new story to begin. This is a continuation of Gotham's Siren soo read that first.  
**

* * *

**-Gotham-**

"I think we should see Gordon first." The blonde suggested. "Nightwing didn't tell him anything, soo he thinks you're out of Gotham on business. But he might have heard something."

Batman glanced over to the girl beside him. "That makes since. He might even have a case for us." he said turning a shard curve as they quickly arrived in the back alley near the police headquarters.

Batman glanced over to the girl beside him. "That makes since. He might even have a case for us." he said turning a shard curve as they quickly arrived in the back alley near the police headquarters.

James Gordon was up on the roof about to light the signal when the familiar sound of a cape blowing caused him to turn around.

"I was wondering when you would return. Nightwing said you were out of town but I think there was more to it." Gordon said as he walked up to the pair. His eyes glued on Siren.

"She's with me Jim." Batman said catching the look on Gordon's face.

"There's been a riot at Arkham." Gordon began with a sigh. "A few high profiles escaped; Ivy, Harley, Riddler, Two Face, but most important, The Joker".

Siren listened carefully. She didn't know these people, but she did know Arkham was a place for the criminally insane, so the fact that these people got loose wasn't good news.

Batman shook his head. "Any reports of problems yet?" he asked. Knowing it wouldn't be long til reports of crimes came pouring in.

"Not yet...but I was hoping you could find them before they get a chance to do some real damage." Gordon explained.

Batman nodded. It was going to be a long couple of days if not more.

Nodding towards Siren he jumped off the side of the building and pulled his cape out as a way to slow his descent and landed at the Batmobile.

Siren gave Gordon a salute before leaping off the building after Batman, catching a holding here and there to slow her decent. She landed like a cat, on her feet, beside the car before slipping into the passenger seat.

"So, Ivy, Harley, Riddler, Two Face, and Joker; who are they?" The blonde asked curiously.

Batman sighed and turned to the girl. "They are just a few of the many criminal's that plague Gotham. They are all very dangerous...especially the Joker." he explained starting the car.

Siren nodded. "He'll probably be the hardest to find then. Though by his name, I assume he's quite ostentatious?" The blonde asked.

Batman shook his head. "He is...but he is not that hard to find most of the time. It's like he likes being found...but only after he gets what he wants." he explained as they turned a corner.

Siren nodded. "So he's a cat and mouse kind of guy? He's alright being in Arkham as long as he gets to poke and prod at you?"

"What about Catwoman? She could know something on our missing Arkham ladies." The blonde suggested, remembering how Selina had helped her out before, at a price of course.

Batman sighed. "To answer the first question yes...and as for the second...Why do you think we should see her?" he wondered. He never liked asking anyone for help let alone Selina.

"Well, she's not exactly a straight shooter, but she also has no loyalties. For the right price shell roll on anyone and she might know something we could use." Siren replied. It was obvious by her tone going to see Selina wasn't about asking for help, it was a simple give/take exchange.

Batman shook his head. "She is dangerous though. I have...uh...dealt with her many times." he didn't explain that he knew that Selina had a thing for him...the mission came first after all.

"I should know where to find her...but let's give you one more test...if you were her...where would you go?" He asked

Siren smirked. "No need for a test Bats, she likes to hang at a dance club down on fifth avenue. She says the dancers drive her wild."

Mentally ignoring that Bats nickname, Batman nodded and called the Manor and told Alfred to have Dick and Tim meet them in the Cave when they returned. They would have some planning to do.

* * *

**Ok...Emi-Chan is leading the charge on ideas soo far soo please bare with us...next chapter we will see what Selina Kyle knows about the Arkham breakouts. Please read and review. we would love to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well now Siren has suggested they go see Selina Kyle and see if she had any info on the breakouts...also sorry if Batman and Selina seem out of character here...Emi-Chan is doing Selina's parts and I am trying to follow her lead soo if Batman is ooc...srry  
**

* * *

**-Gotham-**

They pulled up to the dance club and parked in the alley. Siren looked over at Batman and smothered her smirk.

"Maybe I should go in alone." The blonde suggested. "I can go unnoticed without my mask, just another girl in leather in a dance club, but you'll stick out like a sore thumb. Plus, I can wear an ear piece, you'll hear the whole conversation and Ill be able to hear you."

Batman nodded pulling out an comm. link ear piece and handing it to Siren. "If anything goes wrong get out of there fast." he said his voice somewhat relieved that he didn't have to go in that club.

Siren smiled, slipped off her mask and stuck the earpiece in before hopping out of the car. Walking with deliberate steps she came up to the bouncer. With a coy smile and a subtle sway of her hips she was in.

"I hate bouncers." She hissed as she was slapped on the ass as she passed.

**-Dance Club-**

Yellow eyes scanned the crowd as her other senses reached out simultaneously. Nose, picking through the may scents, ears sifting through the voices until…there!  
In the back corner of the bar sat Selina and a couple other girls. They were dressed to the nines and showing as much skin as they could without being arrested for indecent exposure.

"Found her." She said softly into her comm., flipping her hair and pasting on a friendly smile.

"Look what the cat drug in." Billy grinned, walking up to the girls. Selina's face lit up immediately, the other girls simply looked on in mild curiosity.

Batman heard her reply and sighed. "Just get what you can from her without making a scene and then get out. We don't want to cause trouble just yet." he said hinting that he might bust the club later, he had heard rumors that illegal activity was going on but the busting the club was not the main objective here.

"Okay." She murmured into the handset.

"So, I was hoping I could talk to you?" Billy turned gleaming yellow eyes on the thief. Privately. The word was purred and the meaning undeniably, she was sure Batman was trying very hard not to understand the meaning.

Selina's grin turned predatory and she rose in a very fluid manner, slipping from booth.

Honestly, the sexual innuendo was a cover they had come up with after their first meeting. If people thought they were casual lovers, there slinking off wouldn't look suspicious to prying eyes.

As soon as they were in a pretty empty hallway Selina had Billy pinned against the wall, bodies molded and lips to her throat.

"What do you need?" The woman asked. Billy could feel the smile against her skin.

The blonde leaned toward the other woman's ear as if to whisper sweet nothings, her arm coming up around Selina's waist.

Billy's other hand, hidden by their bodies, had slipped into a hidden pouch at her waist and pulled out a wad of cash, three grand, and slipped it into Selina's top.

"Information." Billy whispered, a sexy smile making her words appear like something else. "What do you know about the Arkham escapees?"

Selina's rich laughter tickled the skin at Billy's nape, sending goosebumps down her arms.

"Haven't heard anything on the dames." Billy knew it was a lie, she could hear it in Selina's voice, but she didn't interrupt. "But Two Face and Joker have been pretty chummy lately, meeting up in the abandoned theme park at the edge of Gotham."

Selina pulled back and leaned seductively close, lips barely touching Billy's. "That's all I know,but for you Ill keep an ear open." The woman added before planting a heated kiss on the blonde and sasheying off.

To keep up appearances Billy let her yellow eyes follow the woman's hips before slipping from the club and into the alley.

**-BatMobile-**

Once back in the car she removed her ear piece and replaced her mask.

"You get that?" She asked Batman.

Batman nodded and started the car again. "Soo how did you get that information soo easily?" he asked.

Billy smirked. "Selina has mentioned her fondness of money and groping me in the dark. I simply gave her the opportunity to do one and slipped her the other discreetly." The vigilante admitted.

Batman's mind was racing at the thought of Selina acting like that. He was usually the target of her desires. Shaking his head he pressed a button on the mini computer.

"Batman to cave...come in." he called.

"Nightwing here...what's up?" came Dick's voice.

"We have a lead on Two-Face and Joker...I'll radio in if I need anything." Batman added.

"Right...and uh Batman...be careful." Dick said before cutting off.

Batman nodded and turned the corner and headed towards the Theme park.

* * *

**Ok...well Emi-Chan did Selina's parts soo blame her for her weirdness...please read and review we would love to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well now Siren and Batman have a lead on Two Face and Joker. Will they get them back to Arkham or will something go wrong?  
**

* * *

"Is there anything I need to know about these two?" The blonde asked curiously.

Batman turned to her. "Two-Face always relies on chance when it comes to his crimes...just hope his coin doesn't come up scarred side...the Joker however is a different story. He will do any means necessary to get what he wants soo don't go after him alone. Is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes." Siren nodded. First and foremost she was a soldier and she would not disobey his order.

**-Theme Park-**

They soon arrived at the Theme park. It seemed like the perfect hideout for the Joker.

"Follow me and stay alert." Batman said getting out of the car and heading towards the most predictable spot to search...the Fun house.

Siren nodded, hopping out of the car and following the vigilante. Her hand was poised, ready to grab her staff if needed.

Batman quietly lead them into the Fun House and slowly made their way to the heart of it.

Motioning for Siren to stay behind him, Batman slipped in the door to the main room and was almost immediately surrounded by gunmen.

From where they were standing behind the group of henchmen, Joker and Two Face grinned with glee.

"Well looks like he finally decided to show up." Two Face said.

The Joker was cackling "Welcome Batsy...we have been waiting for you" the clown giggled.

Siren followed Batman's lead and stayed behind him. As they were surrounded she came to stand by his side, taking in everything.

"Aww, Batsy, no fair". Joker pouted. "This invitation didn't have a plus one."

Batman glared at the clown. He needed to get to them but the gunmen surrounding them were in the way.

Before anyone could blink a smoke pellet dropped and Batman and Siren sprang into action.

Quickly dispatching the gunmen, they had their full focus on the two Arkham escapees.

Batman had almost forgotten that he was not 100% healed yet cause all of a sudden he felt weak.

Siren stood in a defensive position beside Batman, her enhanced hearing picking up the sound of his accelerated heartbeat and slightly labored breathing. _He's not ready for this much exertion._ She thought worriedly.

"Aww, always the party pooper. Can you never just have fun!?" Joker complained, hitting a lever. The fun house sprung to life, props moving and lights flashing as the two crooks took off down the hallway.

Batman started after them but his body wasn't responding. He fell to a kneeling position and groaned.

"They're getting away." His voice full of anger at the fact that he was losing them...and his own weakness.

"Then we can get them another time." Siren said simply, kneeling to help Batman to his feet.

She could go after them easily, but she didn't disobey an order and she wouldn't leave Batman here alone.

"We need to get you back to the cave." The blonde added, heading back for the car.

"Damn it" Batman cursed. He was in no shape to give chase and now it would be a waste of time. Two Face and Joker were probably long gone by now.

Making sure the gunmen were tied and ready for pick up. Batman slowly made his way to the car...with help from Siren.

Once inside the Batmobile, Batman pressed a button on the mini computer and spoke. "Commissioner...Abandoned Theme Park...south edge of the city... got a group of thugs ready for pick up." With that he started the car and headed back towards the Cave.

Siren stayed silent on the ride back. She could feel the anger and irritation rolling off the older vigilante and it wasn't her place to say anything.

**-Batcave-**

Dick and Tim were checking in coming reports when the Batmobile came roaring into the cave.

They watched as Siren got out and they took notice of the slowness in Batman's movements.

"Bruce!" Dick got up, mindful of his knee...the brace was holding the bone in place for now. He made his way to the vigilantes and gave them a look.

"You guys ok?" Tim asked coming up behind him.

Batman's eyes narrowed and he walked past his partners.

Dick sighed. "Great he is being stubborn again." he tried to make it a joke but Tim nudged him.

Dick then nodded for Tim to check on Bruce.

"So...what happened?" Dick asked turning his attention to Siren.

"There's been an Arkham break, a few inmates; Ivy, Harley, Joker, Two Face, and Riddler have escaped." Siren explained as she removed her mask. She hoped she had gotten the names right.

"We got some Intel from Selina and found Joker and Two Face, and we managed to take down their gunmen. The fight wore him out and the two got away." Siren said softly. "But he shouldn't be angry at himself, he needs to heal. He's only human."

Dick nodded. "We heard the report. Believe me...Bruce will not take it easy unless he is dead. He is soo stubborn always going out when he is not fully healed...though I guess I am not one to talk." He explained.

"Still I wish he would take it easy...there is just soo much he can do...I'm afraid one night he's going to get soo badly hurt that it will kill him." He added.

He then sighed and got back down to business...Batman said that being too emotional in this line of work was a bad thing. "Bruce...should we call in the League?" He asked.

"No" Came his reply.

"The Titans?" Tim asked.

Batman just glared at him.

"Come on Bruce...then at least let us go out with you next time." Dick suggested.

"No..." Batman gave his oldest partner a glare that usually made criminal wet themselves...it only made Dick mad.

"You can't stop us from helping." Dick yelled back slowly walking towards him.

"Yes I Can." Batman said glaring at him.

"Dick." Billy said softly, gently grabbing his wrist. "Fighting isn't going to make this better."

Dick knew she was right, but right now he had the powerful urge to slug the caped hero.

"Dick...calm down please." Tim said placing a hand on Dick's shoulder.

Dick nodded. "Right. Why waste my energy...he's not worth it." His voice was full of hurt. Bruce was unreachable when he was like this but Dick always tried to get through to him. But this time...Dick had had enough. He needed to cool off somehow.

Billy, noticed how on edge her...boyfriend? No, they hadn't made any commitments to each other, he was her friend. Noticing how on edge her friend was got a bright idea.

"Hey, how about some light training?" The blonde suggested. "Take the edge off." She added persuasively. Billy knew he couldn't do much with his knee still hurt, but he could do a little.

Dick was infuriated. But some work out might just help...if he didn't lash out at someone first.

"Fine." He replied with uncharacteristic coldness as he headed off to the training area.

Billy slipped off her shoes at the edge of the training area and jogged over and took up a stance. It wasn't a full out spar, she would be blocking while he attacked. But she didn't count on his anger rushing forward.

She blocked the first few attacks and then his movements blurred and lost a pattern.

Before Siren knew it she was on her back with a busted lip, Dick standing over her breathing raggedly.

Dick was unaware that he had hurt her, until Tim came running up and helped Billy to her fee.

"Dick...what were you thinking?" Tim asked.

Dick shook his head and his eyes went wide. "Billy..I..." He had lost control of his anger and l;ashed out at the woman he loved.

Turning and shooting a glare at Batman, Dick ran up the stairs to the Manor..ignoring the pain in his knee from running.

Billy watched Dick with worry filled eyes. To be honest she really wasn't that hurt, surprised by his actions, but she had had worse than a busted lip.

"You take care of Bruce, I'm fine." She told Tim gently before taking off after Dick.

**-Dick's Room-**

Billy dashed up the stairs and out through the study, slipping a bit as her stockings meet hardwood. She hadn't thought he could go this fast with his injuries and soon she was at his bedroom door.

"Dick?" Billy called through the wood, knocking gently.

Dick heard her voice but made no reply. He wasn't willing to face her. He had let his anger get the best of him.

When she knocked again, he spoke up. "Leave me alone." his voice was still cold but it was softer than it was.

Billy sighed and walked right into his room. It was rude, but she wasn't going to let him avoid her over something so small.

"Hey." She said in a comforting voice, sitting on the side of his bed.

"Dick, look at me."

Dick sighed and turned to face her. "Billy. I'm sorry." he said softly. "I was mad at Bruce and as usual I let my anger the best of me...I.."

Billy reached out and gently cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"Dick, I'm not made of glass, and I'm not going to runaway because you got upset and put me on my ass". The blonde said sincerely. "As a matter of fact, I believe I did that to you the first time we met." She teased, smiling softly.

Dick laughed and nodded. "Yea you did." his voice was lighter now.

He looked at her for a second. Was she still pissed at him for the deal with Slade or would she let him kiss her?

"So," Billy started, letting her hands slowly drop from his face. "You wanna talk about why you lost your temper?"

Dick sighed. "I got mad at Bruce for not accepting help. I know he is always like that but still...I...almost lost him and I just wish he'd let us help him you know...but then again I know how hard it is for him to ask for help."

His mind racing flashes of memories going through his mind. One in particular...he remembered when Jason Todd was killed...Bruce had shut himself off from the world...and he wouldn't let anyone help. So why should this time be any different?

Billy sighed and gently took one of Dicks hands, tracing the scars and callouses as she spoke.

"I understand why he wants to do it alone. She said softly. Being at Fox's mercy isn't something anyone would want, especially for a loved one. And he experienced that first hand. He's angry that he was captured and was gone, leaving you and Tim to search for him and be hurt in the process. Here," she looked up at him. "He's just as angry at himself as you are at him, just give him some time. Bruce feels helpless right now, and I don't think its a feeling he likes very much."

Dick nodded. "Yea...he never likes to feel weak. Sometimes it's a question if he feels anything at all." His tone was getting sad again.

He looked at Billy and his feelings broke free. He placed his hand on the side of her face and slowly leaned closer and kissed her.

Billy had she wanted to say to that comment but words evaporated on her tongue as she melted into Dicks kiss, taking a shuddering breath through her nose. Everything felt better and worse at the same time. Better because, god, she loved being in his arms and at the mercy of his lips. Worse, because that fear lanced through her heart, the one that told her his family would always come first.

Just as Dick was starting to deepen the kiss a knock on the door bombarded his ears.

"Dick? Jason's here...Bruce wants us back in the cave for a briefing." It was Tim's voice outside.

"Jason's here? Alright...on my way." Dick replied looking at Billy. "Shall we?" he asked standing up.

Billy took a deep breath as the kiss broke, her eyes fluttering as he spoke to her.

"Yes, of course." She smiled weakly standing to follow. Who was Jason? Damn Dick and his ability to distract her .

Dick and Billy left the room and silently made their way back down to the cave.

**-Batcave-**

"Ah...DickieBird...nice to see you again!" a young man's voice called as Dick entered the cave.

Dick winced at his stupid nick name..."Aww sheesh Jay...why you always have to call me that?" He asked nudging the masked man in the ribs.

The man's blue eyes focused on Billy. "Hey man...hot chick." He said nudging Dick back.

"Jason Todd." he said giving Billy a sly smirk.

Billy couldn't help but smirk at their exchange before she was dragged into it. Yellow eyes rolled and she once again cursed vanity before holding her small hand out to the man.

"Billy Wright."

Jason smirked and took her hand. "I take it your that bird boy's new girl?" he asked slyly.

"JAY!" Dick whined from behind him. "I am soo gonna kick your ass." he warned.

"Haha...from the looks of you...you already had yours handed to you." Jason said with a laugh.

Before Dick could tackle his one time brother...Bruce cleared his throat.

"If you are finished acting like fools we have business to do." His voice was serious.

Billy slipped her hand from Jason's and walked down the rest of the stairs and over to Bruce. She was still new so being apart of the family meeting was a bit awkward.

Once they were all within ear shot, Bruce spoke up. "I know you all have heard that we have some serious problems going on now."

"You can say that again." Dick whispered.

Bruce glared but continued. "There are quite a few Arkham escapees on the loose and we have to stop them before war breaks out.." Turning to Dick and Time he added. "I was going to wait til you were both fully healed but we have no time to spare."

Dick and Tim nodded.

"So what are we going to do about it old man?" Jason asked.

Bruce turned towards him. "We split up. Search the city for any signs of the criminals...but Jason...no killing." He stated.

"Aww take he fun out of it." Jason whined.

Billy listened intently, nodding at Bruce's plan. Though her brows knitted together at Jason's response. She had so many questions about the man, but kept herself. Now was not the time.

Tim spoke up. "Soo...what's the team ups?"

"I'll go with Bruce." Dick replied giving his mentor a look soo he could not argue.

"Fine...Tim can you set up post and monitor in coming reports we need someone here." Bruce replied.

"Sure." Tim said...his computer skills were perfect for that.

"Then looks like it's you and me babe." Jason said with a smirk turning towards Billy.

Dick coughed and gave Jason a glare that only made Jason laugh.

"What wrong...afraid I'll take your girl." Jason replied mirroring Dick's glare...but it seemed he was mocking him.

Billy nodded and walked over to the training field, bending over to slip on her shoes and grab her mask.

What she didn't know was Jason had followed her movements and was appreciating the view of her ass in her leather uniform.

The masked man got a pretty hard slug from his brother for it.

"What are you driving? I have a Ducati. Either way we should ride together, I don't want to get separated." Siren said to Jason, missing the brotherly exchange. "And its Siren when the mask is on." The blonde added.

Jason smirked. "Oh, why Siren?" He asked curiously. He merely received a smirk as her response.

Jason headed towards his own motorcycle and placed the red helmet over his head. "It's Red Hood...just soo ya know." His voice sounded metallic from inside the helmet.

Siren nodded and followed him over bike. It was a bit bigger then her Ducati and would seat two comfortably.

"I think I can remember that." She said with a smirk, waiting for him to mount the bike.

Jason smirked from behind his helmet as he got on the bike and nodded for Siren to get on behind him.

Jason laughed as he heard Dick complaining in the background as he drove out of the cave.

Siren clutched Jason's waist tighter as he took off, his driving reminiscent of Dick's. She was starting to think all the Batfamily boys drive insanely.

When Jason's bike disappeared, Dick turned to Bruce. "Bruce?" he wanted to talk but he knew the mission came first.

He sighed and headed towards the vault to change but Bruce grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Dick...I...know I was cold to you earlier...I'm...sorry." Bruce said it was obvious it was hard for him to say sorry but he knew that was what Dick needed to hear.

"Yea...me too." Dick said with a smile and walked into the vault and later emerging in his suit.

"Sooo let's go partner." Nightwing said placing a hand on Bruce shoulder.

Bruce nodded and pulled the cowl down over his face and the two headed towards the Batmobile side by side.

* * *

Yup well that is that...Red Hood and Siren are going to be quiet the duo...and Batman and Nightwing are defenatly going to be. Please read and review we would love to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siren and Jason are a duo now...what will happen?  
**

* * *

**-Gotham City-**

They pulled into the docks and Red Hood cut the engine. Siren released her hold on the man and slipped from the back of the bike. Pushing up her glove it revealed a wristband with a tracker screen. She had slipped a bug on Selina earlier.

"Selina lied to me earlier when she said she didn't know anything about Ivy and Harley. Makes me assume she working with them." The blonde said, turning back to the man. "So, you're not like the others. She commented. The fact that Batman had to tell you no killing was a surprise."

Jason turned to her and smirked behind his helmet. "Let's just say Bats and I don't see eye to eye...never did." he said. "Selina Kyle? Of course she lied...she's nothing but an non trust worthy two timing pussy cat." He added to Siren's remark about Selina.

"I can understand your point." Siren admitted to Jason's remark about him and Bruce not seeing eye to eye when it came to killing. She would have killed Slade with no hesitation if Dick hadn't asked her to stop.

The blonde laughed and waved the tracker screen at him. "I realize this, hence the tracker." She replied to the part about Selina.

Jason nodded. "So...we know where she is...shall we go pay her catness a visit?" he voice spoke volumes...he was ready for some action.

"Wait". Siren said, laying a palm against his chest to stop his movements. "I know Selina, but is there anything I need to know about Ivy and Harley?"

Jason sighed. "Harley is just as crazy as the stinking Joker...and Ivy is just a crazy plant lady...lets go." He was done talking he was ready for a fight.

Siren rolled her eyes and followed after him. She was sure there was a lot to these girls then what he said. She would just have to be on her toes. A loud cackling laugh brought Siren to a halt. She grabbed Red Hood by the jacket and pressed him against the wall and shushed him so she could listen.

"Really, you're just spiting your dear Joker!?" Selina laughed. "Honestly Har, the man is a lunatic, I'm sure he doesn't even notice you're gone!"

"Shut up Selina!" Came a raspy, baby like voice. "Joker loves me, I just have to remind him why, and with the joints were hitting he wont be able to turn a blind eye." Siren rolled her eyes as she listened. Women like that annoyed the crap out of her.

"Give it a rest Har, we need to focus." The third voice demanded attention and broached no argument. It much have been Ivy, and by the sound of it, she was the leader.

"They're all in there." Siren whispered to Red Hood. "We should call Bruce and let him know, then we can come up with a plan."

Jason clinched up a fist and smirked from behind his helmet. "Plan shman...let's go." he said jumping into the room where the girls were.

Siren cursed Bruce for sticking her with the hellion and followed.

"Siren!?" Catwoman asked, alarmed, before her eyes narrowed. "I thought we had something special, how could you betray me like this?" The woman pouted sexily before flipping from her perch and vanishing. "Ta ta ladies." Her voice carried back.

Selina knew a lose when she saw it and she owned Ivy and Harley nothing.

Ivy rolled her green eyes after Selina and turned toward the vigilantes.

"I know you." She said toward the Red Hood, eyes narrowed. "But I didn't know the Bat had another woman working for him." Ivys red slips pulled back into a predatory smirk.

Jason laughed. "Glad you remember me." he said cracking his knuckles.

"Soo we doing this the easy way or the hard way...please say hard." He joked. He really wanted to kick some ass tonight.

Ivy smirked, not answering as she sent out a thorn whip toward Red Hood.

Siren dashed forward and went after Harley while Jason took Ivy.

As Jason struggled to free himself from the whip's grip...he could feel the thorns cutting threw the leather of his jacket.

"Aww come on Ivy...is this the best you can do?" Jason complained jokingly.

Ivy smirked and walked over to her prey and slowly removed his helmet. Revealing a second mask underneath.

"Aww...I bet you have such pretty eyes..." She mocked starting to peel the mask from his face.

Jason smirked as he kicked her in the stomach. "Not that I care about my identity...but you are not my type." he joked.

The whip loosened but Jason was beginning to feel light headed.

"Aww what's the matter...get too much of my poison thorns?" Ivy cooed.

Siren was about the help Jason when she heard Ivy say poison but was knocked back by a giant mallet.

The breath was knocked from her chest but she forced herself to stand.

Harley flipped toward her, swinging her mallet for a second blow when Siren kicked her foot out, knocking the weapon from Harley's hands.

The blonde didn't let up, raining a series of punches and kicks on Harley before tossing a small device at her. But Harley was too quick and kicked the device back at Siren. With a screech and a click the device opened and wrapped the vigilante in thick cords, sending her crashing to the floor.

Siren groaned and worked a hidden knife from her glove and set to work cutting her bindings.

"HARLEY!" Ivy's voice yelled. "Take this birdy back to the big guy...I'll finish her off."

Jason tried to move as he saw Harley coming closer towards him but the poison was working through his system.

"Goodbyeeeeee." Harley echoed as he produced her pop gun and knocked Jason over the head with it...knocking him out cold.

As Harley disappeared with Jason, Ivy crept closer to Siren.

Siren cut through the last cord before rolling herself away from Ivy.

"I"m going to have fun with you." The woman grinned, lashing her whip out toward Siren.

The blonde smirked and flipped sideways away from the thorned whip.

"I may be here with Red Hood, but I'm not as dumb as his. I can smell the poison of the thorns." Siren admitted, dashing forward.

She had to roll to dodge a second attack from the whip and cartwheel away from a third before she got close enough to draw her staff. It telescoped out and it one hard swing it collided with the side of Ivy's head, knocking her out.

With a sigh Siren stood collapsed her staff and put it away and clicked the comm. link Bruce had given her.

"Robin, I've got an unconscious Ivy... Catwoman bailed but Harley got away with Red Hood." She explained quickly and she bound Ivy.

"Check...I'll contact Batman and let him know what happened." Robin's voice replied.

"Send me their location, I can still be of some use." Siren said back, heading out to Jason's bike. With a sigh the blonde set about hotwiring the motorcycle. She knew that he would be pissed when he found out... but she didn't have the keys.

* * *

**Next chapter we will head over to see what Batman and Nightwing have gotten into. please read and review we would love to know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Will Jason has been captured...great...rescue mission #2...but let's see how Batman and Nightwing are doing shall we?  
**

* * *

**-Else where in Gotham-**

Batman and Nightwing had found Two Face but this time he was paired with Riddler.

"Great...what's the plan boss man?" Nightwing asked he was out of breath.

"Stay sharp...and don't get killed." Batman replied his voice also matched the breathless tone of his partner's.

They were surrounded by an army of goons. They had already dispatched a group of them but they were still coming out of the wood work.

"Riddle me this Harv...when is a Bat like caged fighter?" Riddler cackled.

Two Face just rolled his eyes.

"When he's trapped in a cage!" Riddler answered as he pulled a switch.

Just then the ceiling opened and a large cage dropped down...trapping Batman and Nightwing. The group of goons had prevented them from avoiding the trap.

Batman growled as he banged up against the side of the cage...it was too strong for him to brake.

"Great." Nightwing whined.

Riddler and Two Face moved to the side of the cage and smirked at the trapped heroes.

"What should we do with them Harv?" Riddler asked.

Two Face pulled out his double sided coin. "Let's flip for it...good side you win...bad side...well let's hope you two have life insurance." He said smirking at the heroes as he tossed his coin into the air.

When he caught it, Two Face grinned. Showing Batman and Nightwing the coin he laughed.

Batman's eyes narrowed as the goons were ordered to take aim with their guns.

Nightwing knew they didn't have room to maneuver...it looked bad.

Riddler and Two Face laughed...but before the gunfire could start a new figure came crashing through the window...it was Siren!

Siren had her staff at the ready and dispatched of the goons quickly, dodging bullets as she did.

Blonde hair whipped around her face as she halted in a defensive position, staff poised and facing Two Face and Riddler.

"Siren...control panel flip the lever!" Batman ordered.

Nightwing's eyes widened as he saw blood dripping from Batman's shoulder. "Batman?"

Batman shook his head indicating now was not the time. His shoulder was hit by a stray bullet...and the bullet was lodged in the muscle tissue and it hurt like hell but they had to finish the job first.

Siren nodded, eyes focused on the lever.

She ran forward and flipped up onto the platform.

Riddler didn't see to like that idea and struck out at the blonde with his question mark staff. A foot landed hard on the staff and Siren twirled, he other foot connecting with Riddler's head and sending him rolling off the platform.

Before she could be stopped she flipped the lever and the cage rose from the floor.

Just as soon as the cage was lifted Batman and Nightwing sprang.

Two Face didn't have time to act before Batman and Nightwing's fists connected with his scarred face.

While Batman bound Two Face, Nightwing helped Siren secure Riddler.

"Well, that's three. Harley got away with Red Hood, and Catwoman slipped off before the fighting started but I got Ivy." Siren explained before looking over to make sure Bruce was alright, she could smell his blood.

Nightwing's eyes went wide. "What? Harley's got Jason?" His voice was horrified.

"Nightwing...calm down." Batman said. "We'll get him back."

"Calm down? Batman...by now the Joker has him...again...this is not good." Nightwing was frantic.

Sirens brows knitted together.

"What do you mean again?"

Nightwing turned to Batman and saw that he nodded.

"Long story short...Jason was killed a few years ago when he was Robin...the Joker killed him...Some time later Red Hood appeared...we were shocked to find out it was Jason." Nightwing explained not going into too much detail.

Having her fair share of the crazy Siren merely nodded.

"We need to get Batman back to the cave first, he's been shot and by the smell of the blood the bullets in the muscle." The blonde explained. "You won't be of any use." She said straight forward to the vigilante in case he tried to argue. She was a soldier first and he was wounded.

Nightwing knelt down and groaned when the action aggravated his knee but he continued. He wrapped Batman's arm around his shoulder and pulled him up to a standing position.

Batman tried to shrug the help off but Nightwing had a firm hold on him. He was going to helped whether he wanted to be or not.

Siren shook her head at the two.

"So, I'll meet you back at the cave? I've got Jason's bike."

"Right." Nightwing said helping Batman outside and to the car.

"I can walk Nightwing." Batman growled as he shrugged again.

Nightwing sighed and left go. Allowing Batman to get behind the wheel of the Batmobile.

Giving Siren a soft smile, Nightwing got in the passenger side and the top closed shut as the car roared to life again.

Siren returned the soft smile before hopping on the motorcycle and starting it. She spun rocks as she whipped the machine around and sped off through the city and back toward the cave.

* * *

**Next chapter we will head over to the cave yet again for a patch up from Alfred. please read and review we would love to know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Batman's hurt and Jason's in the hands of the Joker by now oh boy this is bad.  
**

* * *

**-Batcave-**

As the Batmobile pulled into the cave, Alfred was coming down the stairs.

"Alfred!" Nightwing called as he and Batman got out as the car parked.

Alfred sighed as he noticed that Batman was hurt. "Coming sir." he said walking towards the pair.

"Bruce what happened?" Tim asked coming up to them.

"Shoulder shot...but it's fine." Batman replied.

Nightwing sighed and shook his head. "Bullets in the muscle tissue...you are not fine." he said forcing Batman to sit on the side of the medical table.

Siren pulled into the cave and parked Jason's bike. She swung her leg over the body and headed toward the guys.

"Billy, where's Jason?" Tim asked, looking from her to the bike and back.

"Harley took him." She replied, voice full of regret. "But Nightwing and I can head back out-"

"No, its too dangerous." Bruce growled from the medical bed where Alfred was attempting to dig the bullet out.

"But Bruce...we have to find him before Joker.." Nightwing started.

"Jason can take care of himself." Bruce growled.

"Hey we know that you and Jason don't really get along anymore...but he's still family Bruce." Tim added receiving a smile from Nightwing.

"Tim's right...and Bruce I remember how you were when Jason was killed before...I don't want to see you like that again." Nightwing said peeling his mask off revealing his blue eyes.

"I know you don't think much of me Bruce, but I was made to be a soldier. Nightwing and I can handle it." Siren chimed in, also removing her mask.

Bruce glared at her for a second before sighing. "I know...it's just that the Joker is too dangerous and...well Dick..you're not completely healed yet...and I..."

"What Master Bruce is trying to say is that he is afraid of losing you." Alfred finished only to receive a glare from Bruce.

"I'll be alright Bruce." Dick said placing a hand on his good shoulder.

Bruce sighed. "Just be careful...and if you need help..."

"We'll call...I know." Dick finished.

Siren stood quietly during the family moment, fitting her mask back on. "I'll keep him safe." The blonde vowed before turning and walking over to Nightwing's bike.

Nightwing placed his mask back on and followed behind Siren.

"I'm driving." he said with a grin.

"Of course you are." Siren laughed before rolling her eyes and swinging her leg over the motorcycle and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Nightwing roared the bike to life and sped out of the cave leaving a trail of smoke behind.

**-Gotham City-**

Siren gave the vigilante the directions to the warehouse where they found the girls.

They could start there and see if she could pick up Harley's scent.

If Siren had thought Jason would be so much trouble she would have bugged him.

She slipped off the bike, ignoring the fuzzy feelings being snuggled up to Nightwing had caused, and set her helmet on the bike.

"They were all here, I should be able to catch a scent". Suddenly Siren froze, brows knitting together as she took a deep breath.

Yellow eyes widened as she placed the scent. "We're not alone." She hissed to Nightwing, pulling out her staff. But she was too late and felt the sting of a tranquilizer dart before she could locate him.

Siren stumbled, vision going blurry before she fell unconscious to the ground.

"Siren!" Nightwing yelled just before another dart hit his neck and he too fell to the ground out cold.

"Perfect...now looks like I have two birds to play with." As familiar voice said coming out of the shadows.

* * *

**ending it there cliffhanger read and review we would love to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**oh boy...Nightwing and Siren are kidnapped woot...well maybe now woot...but warning ya this chapter might be M rated again ut just for this chapter...a certain villain has wanted to have some fun with Siren for a while now...soo yea torutre is included...please congratulate Emi-Chan for the scene she did a very good job  
**

***Also we used Slade's appearnce based on the TV Show Arrow...but his suit is Teen Titans based and his personality is somewhat based on the comics...soo yea he is a mutt***

* * *

**-Somewhere-**

Siren awoke slowly, her vision still hazy from whatever was in the tranquilizer dart.

She couldn't move much, her arms tied above her head with thick rope. Her legs were tied together as well but she couldn't seem to move much.

Her head lulled to the side and she found herself staring at a chained up and gagged Nightwing, mask gone.

"Di-ck?" The blonde called, voice breaking on the word. Her mouth felt extremely dry.

Nightwing was a wake but the gag was making it impossible to speak.

His eyes were wide and he pulled on the chains that bound him but it was no use...he was trapped.

Siren was about to ask the vigilante what had happened when a dark haired man came into her sight line. She couldn't visually place him, but his scent was unmistakable.

"Slade." The blonde hissed, fighting against her restraints.

Slade wasn't wearing his dual colored mask.

But Slade wasn't looking at Siren, he was looking at Dick. The assassin walked over to the man, knelt and gripped his chin roughly.

"Remember what I said I would do to her if I could get my hands on her Grayson? Well, you get the pleasure of watching." Slade breathed, a wicked grin pulling at his lips as he stood and slowly walked toward Siren.

Dick yanked against his bindings roughly, his screams muffled through the gag. Siren's eyes widened and she too began to struggle.

"Stay away from me!' She growled, struggling more. The more she struggled the tighter her bindings pulled.

Slade grinned evilly, not saying a word to her. His words were for Dick, to make the torture worse on him.

"You haven't learned Grayson. Love, is a weakness, it'll always be used against you." Slade said, puling out a large knife.

Fear shot through Siren's eyes and her heart wracked against her ribs. Slade stepped up to her, sliding the knife under her suit at her leg. With one swift upward motion the knife sliced through the leather like butter. As soon as the knife was clear Siren pulled her legs back and kicked the assassin as hard as she could in the chest. The air left Slade in a whoosh and he stumbled back.

"You're going to pay for that bitch." Slade hissed, rubbing his chest and walking over to her and punching her in the mouth.

Siren made an attempt to bite him but missed, earning herself a second punch to the face. Blood slowly trickled from her lips. Slade smirked and stepped back up to her, this time a syringe in his hand.

"You have to much fight in you." He grinned, stabbing the needle into her arm and injecting her with a paralytic. Siren wouldn't be able to move, but she would be awake the whole time. "We're going to have loads of fun." He breathed, hands holding the top of the metal slate she was tied to and pressing flush against her. "And nothing's going to stop me." The words were harsh but as he said them he ripped Siren's bra and panties off, gripping her breast hard enough to bruise.

Siren whimpered at the rough treatment and tried with all her might to fight but she couldn't move anything. To her horror Slade began to strip. She couldn't even close her eyes thanks to the drugs and tears began to slip down her cheeks.

"I thought you'd last a bit longer before the tears started. I'm nowhere near down with you." He hissed, pulling her legs up around his waist and rubbing his long hard cock against her center. Slade smirked and turned to Dick. "You're bitch is easy Grayson, she's so wet, makes me think she's enjoying it." Slade called to the vigilante before grabbing a fist full of pale hair and shoving roughly into the woman.

Siren let out a broken scream, but it only seemed to fuel the assassin on as he pulled out and shoved back in.

"P...lease...st...op." Siren cried, his grip on her hair pulling harder.

"Oh no, bitch. You cost me my apprentice, and now you have to pay!" Slade growled, thrusting harder, eliciting more screams from the blonde.

Dick could not believe what was happening.

_'I've got to stop him'_ he thought as he pulled on the chains again...but still it was no use...he could not break free.

Yelling something through the gag, he received a wicked grin from Slade.

"What's the matter Grayson? Sorry that you can't join in." He continued his fun with Siren.

Dick yelled again and Slade glanced over yet again. "Trying to get me to stop huh?"

Dick held his head down in response.

Slade merely laughed, his thrusts picking up. All Siren could do was take the onslaught, a scream forcing it's way from her every so often. Slade was covered in sweat when he finally shoved into the blonde and fell still.

"I'm not threw with you." The assassin growled, grabbing her roughly by the chin and forcing his tongue in her mouth. The paralytic was slowly wearing off but it had enough so she could bite down on the man's tongue.

Slade growled, yanking back before punching her in the face again.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you." He hissed, voice full of hatred before he turned to Dick, walking over to him, grabbing him by the front of his uniform and pinning him against the wall.

"Enjoy the show Grayson?"

When the paralytic had first started to wear off Siren discovered she could use her fingers. So while Slade was distracted she had managed to click the tracker in her glove on, sending an s.o.s. back to the cave.

Dick struggled against the combined grip of Slade's strength and the chains that bound him. His anger was boiling and all he wanted to do was slug the man for all he was worth.

Seeing Dick struggle only made Slade grin. "You know Grayson...I wonder how it would make your family feel if I had my way with you?"

Dick's eyes widened in fear and disgust...but that only made Slade laugh.

"Hahaha" Slade laughed placing a hand on the side of Dick's face, his thumb rubbing a tear from below his tear filled blue eye.

Slade then removed Dick's gag and before Dick could speak...Slade had his tongue in his mouth.

Dick was shocked at first but regained his composure and bit Slade's tongue hard enough he could taste blood

Slade brought his knee up and shoved it hard into Dick's stomach causing him to spit up blood.

"When I get out of this you're a dead man!" Siren growled, starting to tug at her restraints again now that the paralytic had worn off.

"Oh dear sweet Billy. You're not going anywhere." Slade laughed moving away from Dick.

He then pulled his pants back on and grabbed his long knife. The assassin was making his way toward the blonde, intent on "softening" her up a bit when something came flying through the window. It was Batman!

Dick's eyes widened as Batman came crashing in. "Batman...Siren!" He yelled indicating for his mentor to take care of Siren first.

Batman nodded and spared a glance at the heroine that was now completely naked from her torture from Slade.

"Enjoying my handy work Batman?" Slade asked slyfully as he slowly waked towards Batman.

Batman's eyes narrowed as he wrapped his cape around Siren before turning back to Slade. "You are a sick man Wilson." he said calling him by his last name.

"Hahaha...say what you want Batman, but you might want to know that your partner tasted good." Slade said as he laughed.

Batman's eyes widened as he understood what Slade had meant.

"You bastard." Batman growled as he clinched his fists.

Slade only laughed as he threw his knife like a dart...but he was not aiming at Batman.

A scream erupted from Dick's mouth as the blade connected with his chest...going in deep enough to hinder his breathing.

"Dick!" Siren screamed, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she fought her bindings.

"You're a dead man Slade!" She growled, her wrists beginning to bleed from her struggling.

Batman started to run towards his partner, but Slade blocked his path. "Out of the way Wilson." he growled.

Slade laughed and shook his head. "If you want him back you have to fight for him."

Batman could hear Dick coughing up blood and he could tell that his breathing was horrible.

"There's not much time before his lungs fill with blood Batman...you better decided quickly." Slade said with a smirk.

Siren was twisting and writhing under Batman's cape as she tried to free herself. She didn't care what happened to her, she wasn't important, Dick was!

"Decide on what?" Batman asked.

Slade went over and knelt down beside Dick and lifted his chin up. "Your partner...or the girl?"

Dick tried to speak but his lungs were beginning to fill with blood soo his speech was hindered. "...Bat...man..." his eyes pleading for Batman to choose Siren but he knew Batman still didn't fully trust her.

Batman growled. "Some choice Wilson...you know what my answer is."

Slade laughed as he stood up and walked towards Siren.

"Very well Batman...tell Grayson that he has lost his girl." Slade said with a laugh.

Batman did not watch as Slade took hold of Siren and left he was focused on Dick.

"...no...you.." Dick was coughing up more blood as Batman removed the restraints and carefully lied him on the floor head propped up in his lap.

"Don't speak." Batman ordered. He took a look at the wound and shook his head.

'This is bad.' he told himself as he noticed how deep the knife was.

"Alfred prepare medical bay...Dick's hurt bad." He barked into his comm. link.

Dick tried to stay awake but he couldn't breathe anymore and his body went limp in Batman's arms as the older vigilante stood up.

"DICK!" Batman's heart sunk as he felt no pulse.

* * *

**yup well Slade had some fun...and still might...he now has Siren somewhere else...please read and review...we would love to know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**oh boy...Slade still has Siren but let's take care of Dick first.  
**

* * *

**-Batcave-**

Batman drove faster than he ever driven before. He was strapped for time to save Dick.

His mind went back to the fact that he was already close to losing one partner...Jason was still missing. He knew that Jason would be alright for a while...but he was still worried...but Dick was more important to him at the time.

Alfred and Tim perked up when the Batmobile came screeching to a halt as it parked.

"Sir!" Alfred called running towards Batman as he saw the limp bundle in his arms.

"Alfred hurry...he stopped breathing." Batman pleaded as he made his way to the medical bay.

Alfred worked quickly as Batman carried and laid him on the Medical table.

It took Batman everything everything he had not to cry as Alfred made a small hole above Dick's lungs and fed a tube in.

"I have the lung re inflated, but he's not breathing on his own yet." The Butler explained as he performed a Tracheotomy, getting the young vigilante breathing again.

There was a long few moments of silence as Alfred did his best to repair the damage done to the injured hero.

"Where's Miss Wright?" Alfred asked once Dick was stabilized and resting.

Batman shook his head. "Slade took her."

"What?" Tim yelled as he came up behind him.

Batman turned to him. "I had to save Dick...she can handle Slade."

"But..." Tim whined.

Batman shook his head and glanced over at Dick. _'I only hope she can handle him...I'd hate to think how you would handle it.'_

* * *

**srry this was short wanted to separate this scene from the next. please read and review we would love to know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well now let's see what Slade is up to again.  
**

* * *

**-Somewhere-**

After forcing Batman to choose between Siren and Dick...Slade had taken her to a new location not too far from the last one.

Slade was wanting to finish what he started and he would enjoy breaking her.

He knew it would take some time...but he was willing to wait.

**-Four Days Later-**

Siren advanced on Slade, staff drawn. She ducked his blow, using her staff to trip him. From the ground he threw a kunai at her. Siren flipped sideways, bringing her heel down on his throat. The blonde stopped short of actually making the blow and stood back for assessment, yellow eyes dull and lifeless.

"Good work apprentice." Slade smirked, flipping to his feet and considering the blonde carefully.

She stood at attention, hands behind her back. She was clad in the same dark suit as Slade, blonde hair pulled off to the side in a ponytail and two tone mask clipped at her waist.

"I think you're ready for your first assignment." The assassin continued. "What is your objective?" Slade demanded.

"Kill Bruce Wayne and bring Dick Grayson to you." Siren replied, voice dull and monotone.

"That's my girl." Slade grinned wickedly, gently rubbing his fingers across her cheek. Siren didn't move an inch. "Now go."

The blonde pulled on her mask and vanished.

**-Wayne Manor-**

For the past four days Batman had been out searching with no luck to find Jason or the Joker.

Slipping back into Dick's room to check on him, Bruce noticed the young man was awake.

"Dick?" He asked sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

Dick looked up at him with anger filled eyes. "Why didn't you save her?" he demanded weakly. His lungs were still healing from the stab wound.

Bruce shook his head. "Dick...she can take care of herself I had.."

"If she could handle Slade why hasn't she returned yet!?" Dick interrupted.

Bruce shook his head he had no answer for him.

Dick shoved him off the bed and glared at him with anger. "Get out!" he demanded. He was hurt that Bruce didn't care enough about Siren...he knew he would never trust her.

Bruce sighed and did as Dick wanted.

"What have I done?" he asked out loud as he slumped against the door.

**-BatCave-**

Siren slipped into the cave, the easiest access to the Manor. It wasn't hard to creep through the cave, plenty of shadows.

But when her eyes landed on Alfred something flickered inside of her. She didn't want to hurt him. But she had an objective and if she didn't see it through...a shudder passed through the blonde as she remembered the endless torture.

So, with silent movements Siren crept up behind the Butler and before he knew it she had pressed on the pressure point at his neck rendering him unconscious.

The blonde moved his body out of the way and headed for the stairs. She heard the knob turning and ducked into the shadows, waiting to see who was coming down the stairs.

Bruce was heading bat to the cave to continue his search for Jason. He felt like someone was there but he wasn't sure.

He slowly entered the Cave but the feeling wasn't going away. "Who's there?" He called.

Siren slipped from the shadows, just enough for Bruce to make out the mask and nothing else.

"Slade?" Bruce called his voice sounded unsure.

"Guess again." Siren replied, slipping the mask off. Her eyes were full of fire as she looked at the man.

She dashed forward, staff extended. Bruce went on the defensive immediately, blocking her first attack and swinging out with a left hook.

Siren dodged the punch and brought the end of her staff behind his calf, tripping him.

Bruce rolled away before she could bring her foot down, knocking her feet out from under the blonde and sending her sprawled on her back.

Siren rolled into a backflip, dodging the batarang the vigilante threw her way.

The next two batarangs were knocked aside by her staff as she advanced on Bruce.

She saw the escape plan in his eyes, cutting him off before he made it to the weapons vault and flattening him on his back.

"You don't have to do this Billy." Bruce said, seeing her hesitate as she pulled the knife out.

Yellow eyes narrowed at him and with a growl Siren brought her fist across his face, knocking him out. She couldn't kill him. With a curse she slipped the knife back in it's holster and her mask back on her face.

She turned to the stairs and made her way up.

**-Dick's Room-**

Dick was broken. He didn't mean to say what he did to Bruce. Well maybe he did but he shouldn't have pushed him away.

Knowing he would find him in the cave, Dick slipped off the bed and opened his door only to come face to Face with...Siren.

"Billy?" Dick was glad to see her but the suit she was wearing puzzled him. "Why are you dressed like Slade?" he asked.

Siren's eyes flashed and she walked forward. The predatory aura coming from her caused Dick to walk backwards, back into his room.

"You're smart Grayson, I'm sure you can figure it out." She said simply, voice breaking from it's monotone just enough to convey the hurt she still felt.

Dick eye's widened. "Billy...no...what did he do to you?" he could only imagine what Slade had done while he wasn't watching...he had already been forced to watch what he did to her when they were captured the last time.

Seeing the predator look on her face caused him to believe that whatever Slade had done had worked. "Billy...I...don't want to fight you..please."

"He did a lot of things to me Grayson, and this," She waved a hand at herself. "Was what took away the pain."

Dick starred at her for a second. "Billy...whatever you are being forced to do...then do it...get it over with." he didn't want to fight her...but he knew that she was ordered to bring him back to Slade. He was willing to be taken captive again if it would give him a chance to get back at Slade for hurting her.

"You don't get to be the martyr here Dick!" Siren growled, reaching out and hitting the same pressure point she had used on Alfred.

It was a bit difficult getting him out to her bike, but she managed it and they were soon headed back to Slade's lair

* * *

**yup...Siren is Slade's new apprentice thanks to some torturous days with him...what will happen next. please read review we would love to know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh great Brainwashed Siren oh joy...what will happen now?  
**

**Warning this chapter includes Emi-Chan's awesome M rated torture scene...wootness...Thanks Highlander for this idea...**

* * *

**-Slade's Lair-**

Dick woke with a start. He remembered Billy was talking with him and all of a sudden everything went dark.

He tried to move but found that he was once again chained but this time he was chained in a chair in the center of a large room.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud.

"You're where I want you to be Grayson." Slade said with a smirk, walking out of the shadows.

Siren stepped out beside him, mask removed and hands behind her back like a good soldier.

Dick struggled against the restraints but they were too tight. "What do you want with her Slade? I thought you always wanted me as your apprentice not her."

"Hahah...true. You are quite the prize Grayson. Your only weakness is your loyalty for your family. Siren however is not as weak as you are...she has proven to be the perfect apprentice for me." Slade explained placing a hand on Siren's shoulder.

Dick glared at him with such anger. "You'll pay for what you did to her." he growled.

Slade walked over to the chair he was chained to and backhanded him in the face splitting his lip. "How are you going to make me Grayson?" he mocked.

"Unchain me and find out." Dick growled in response.

"I don't think that will be necessary...Apprentice...he is all yours." Slade said with a wicked smirk on his face.

Dick understood what that smirk on Slade's face meant. He was not to be killed but...Slade would get the pleasure of watching Siren torture him. "Siren...don't." he pleaded.

Siren however gave no indication of hearing his plea.

Siren walked slowly toward Dick, letting her hands fall to her sides as she stopped in front of him.

In a swift movement she straddled the vigilantes lap and lifted his chin with one hand.

"Are you really surprised?" Siren asked, her normally light voice dark and full of sharpness. "I was made as the perfect weapon and now someone is using me as that weapon." She added, fingers trailing down his chest slowly before falling to his pants.

She took her time unbuttoning them and siding the zipper down. The blonde slid from his lap enough to tug the pants down around his calfs.

"I wonder how much it'll hurt you to know that I do this with a heart full of hate." Siren commented idly as she slipped out of her suit before removing a matching silk set of undergarments. Her body was covered in lightly colored scars ranging from, knife wounds, burns, and syringe marks.

"Your precious Batman left me for dead, he didn't care." She continued as she walked back towards him.

A small hand shot forward wrapping around Dicks flaccid cock. It bounced in her hand and Siren smiled. "I'm torturing you, could kill you any moment, but I still turn you on?" The blonde laughed harshly. "You're such a flatterer Grayson." Her hand began to pump up and down, slowly picking up speed.

Siren leaned forward until her mouth was near his ear. "I'm gonna make you wish you were dead." She breathed, lifting herself up and forced herself on his thick, hard member. Siren moaned sexily in his ear before raising up and dropping back down.

As much as she wanted to claim his mouth she wouldn't kiss him. There were too many emotions linked with his lips and she couldn't afford risking it.

It didn't take long for her to set a pace, riding Dick for all he was worth.

Siren felt herself approaching the edge of that blissful kiss and all to happily threw herself over, moaning and gasping as she rode him to completion.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck while she caught her breath and slowed her racing heart.

Without a word the blonde stood, turned her back to him and began dressing again. As she moved her hair out of the way a smattering of scars littered her shoulder blades and spine.

Dick gasped as a shiver went through his body. He had endured what Siren had done and now his focus landed on Slade who was smirking in pleasure of having watched that.

"Slade...you sick bastard..." Dick growled but it was ineffective as his voice broke.

"Very nice apprentice...you may decide on how you will continue his torment...after I have a whack at him." Slade said to Siren as he advanced on Dick.

Dick shivered as he watched Slade pull a knife from his pocket and a hiss escaped his mouth as it was slashed across his chest.

Slade pulled the knife back and slashed it across the vigilantes thigh next. The assassin was purely focused as he worked, a smirk firmly set on his face and eyes dancing with fire. He had wanted Dick as his apprentice for years, but if he couldn't have him, he would kill him. After various tortures of course.

"Did you enjoy what my apprentice did?" Slade hissed, dragging his knife across Dick's untouched thigh. "I know for a fact how talented she is." The assassin purred, leaning down to drag his knife across Dicks stomach.

Siren stood by, unaffected, yellow eyes trained on the men. Her emotions had been locked away days ago, though they pounded furiously on their cage.

All Dick could do was endure the pain he was dealt. He wasn't going to give Slade the pleasure of hearing him scream.

"...Siren...help me..." Dick's broken voice pleaded as he glanced over at Siren.

Slade smirked and dragged the blade across his prey's chest again.

This time the blow was unexpected and Dick let out a painful scream and sucked in a breath.

Slade smirked and wiped his knife on his pants.

"I'm finished for now apprentice, have your fun." The assassin said before turning and walking out of the room. He had plans to go over.

Yellow eyes fell to Dick as Slade left before Siren approached the vigilante. She circled him like a tigress considering her prey.

"I understand why Bruce left me. He didn't trust me and I'm not his family." Her usual light voice was dark and full of sharpness. "That whole first day Master tortured me, relentlessly. I kept telling myself Dick will come after me. It was a lie." The woman growled, backhanding Dick before going back to circling him.

"And I continued to fight through the pain, and the horror". Her lips twitched into a sadistic smirk. "The torture I could deal with, but each time he raped me I-" Siren glared at Dick here before stabbing him in the arm with a small throwing knife. It wouldn't do much damage but it would hurt like hell. "I was in so much pain and all I could think was What is Dick going to think of me?. But then I gave into my purpose." Her voice turned soft and self reflective as she yanked the knife out and went back to circling.

"I'm a weapon. Its what I was made for. I wasn't made to feel or love and I shouldn't."

Ignoring the pain flowing through his body, Dick calmed his breathing and looked up at Siren with sad eyes. "No...that's not true. You are not a weapon."

He paused for a second as he controlled his breathing again. "You don't have to be anyone's weapon...you can fight this...please...I can help you."

"Help me!?" The blonde laughed, sharp a bitter. "You mean like how you left me here for days after Bruce left with you?" Her eyes turned dark as she approached him, leaning close. Sirens face twisted into a look of disgust.

"I enjoyed squeezing the life from him." She hissed, before stabbing him in the leg with her small throwing knife, yanking it free and stepping back to continue circling him.

Dick's eyes went wide...but not from the pain. "What?" His weak voice asked.

Something flickered in the woman's yellow eyes.

The pain in his blue eyes, and the lost sound of his voice it made the lie worse than she expected.

The blonde cleared her throat and pushed forward, she was the one in control here. She was a tool, and her job was to cause him pain.

Siren tossed her leg over his legs and once again straddled Dick.

"Did you think I wouldn't make him pay for leaving me? It was my job."

Dick's wounded body flinched as Siren straddled him. But his mind was racing over the statement she had said. Had she really killed Bruce?

"You...you're lieing...he's not dead." His voice sounded unsure...he only hoped that she was bluffing.

"Am I really lieing Dick? Do you honestly think I still care enough to lie?" Her eyes were filled with raw pain and anger as they glared at him while her hands worked the fastenings of his pants again. Deep down, in that cage her emotions were shoved into, was hope and it was screaming for him to call her on her bluff, to knock some sense into her.

She finally got the button and zipper undone and slowly worked Dicks flaccid cock. It didn't take long for it to jump to life and harden to full mass.

"Does it bother you that you're attracted to a psychopath Grayson?"

Dick shook his head trying to clear it from getting lost in the pleasure she was giving him. It pained him to know that he stilled loved her. There had to be a way to help her...but how?

"Billy." Dick's voice spoke up. "I know you wouldn't kill Bruce...and I know you won't kill me...please let me help you. " His eyes full of heart breaking sadness, pleaded for her to stop.

Sirens hand stilled but didn't leave his erect member.

"How could you help me? I'm like this because your precious Bruce left me to the whims of a madman. But you know, were all mad here." The blonde hissed, her hand gripping just a little tighter as she resumed her stroking.

Dick didn't know what to do now. "Billy...I'm sorry." He said as he brought his leg up, pushing through the pain...and kicked Siren away from him.

"Forgive me...I don't want to hurt you...you've been through enough...soo please snap out of it...PLEASE!" His pleaded as tears ran out of his eyes.

Siren fell to the floor, a hand holding her chest where he kicked her. Her chest heaved from her breathing before she started laughing.

"Fighting me, that's how you're going to help"? She hissed, jumping to her feet and kicking him hard in the center of his chest. It sent his chair slamming back into the floor. "Alright Grayson, fight me. Show me how you're going to help me."

The blonde wasn't in her right mind now, emotions starting to leak from that locked cage as she tucked the vigilante back into his pants and undid his bindings.

"But if you can't help me, you're not going back to the chair." She added darkly.

Dick slowly pulled himself up. His legs wanted to give out but he knew he had to push through the pain if he was ever going to help her.

Dick took in a deep breath and lunged forward. But instead in attacking her, he grabbed hold of Siren and held her close to his chest.

"I...can't...I won't fight the woman I love...I just can't." His voice broke and he fell to his knees still holding his grip on Siren...not willing to let her go.

Siren struggled at first before the cage finally brought and everything she felt the last few days flooded her system. The fear, pain, exhaustion, worry, it choked her. And the tears started, and didn't stop.

Sirens hands came up to fist in the material of Dicks shirt and she buried her face against his chest and simply cried.

"I'm so sorry Dick. Everything is my fault. I should have been stronger." The blonde sobbed.

Dick's heart soared as he held her tighter. It seemed as if she had broken free.

"It's ok...this...is not...your fault." Dick's voice was fading.

His body was at it's limit...he was shivering but not because the room was cold...he had lost too much blood. He could feel himself slipping into the dark world as he fought to remain conscious.

"Siren...you have to get away...Slade will be back to finish me any second...I don't want you to get hurt...you have to go." he struggled to speak as his breathing became uneven.

Siren pulled away, cheeks tear stained as she glared at him.

"I wont leave you to him, ever." She hissed, standing and helping him to his feet.

She knew every way in and out of Slade's hideout thanks to her training and with as much speed as she could muster while helping an injured Dick she had them out of the underground lair.

Siren got him settled on her bike before hopping on. She wasn't sure he he'd make it back to Wayne Manor but she had to save him. He was here and hurt because of her weakness.

* * *

**Yea Siren has broken out of her daze...Dick is obviously in tons of pain now...what will happen when they return to Wayne Manor? Please read and review we would love to know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well Siren is out of her daze and returns to Wayne Manor with an very injured Dick Grayson...what will Alfred and most importantly Bruce do when she returns?  
**

* * *

**-BatCave-**

Siren drove carefully back to the cave, making sure Dick was secure the whole time. She parked carefully, helping the semi conscious vigilante off the machine.

"Miss Wright?" Alfred asked, shocked to see her. Especially with Dick

Bruce stood up when he heard Alfred. Turning towards them his eyes widened when he saw the injured form of his partner.

"Dick?" His voice was full of worry and he watched Alfred get right to work on his partner.

Turning towards Siren, Bruce's face showed signs of pure anger. "What the hell happened to him?!" He demanded gripping Siren's arms roughly.

"Let go of me Bruce." Was her reply and her voice was dark, full of razors and her yellow eyes narrowed with hate.

"I brought him back because I love him, not for you. You're no good for anyone." She hissed, breaking his hold on her arms. He had gripped her so tightly, bruises began forming around the appendages instantly.

Bruce's eyes narrowed as he starred at her. "I promised Dick I would give you a chance...you blew it when you attacked us here." Glancing over at Dick he shook his head. "I know you had something to do with the shape he is in now...you have no business here...GET OUT!" He said with anger before going to stand by Dick's side as Alfred continued his work to repair the damage done to the young hero.

Just then the R cycle came pulling in and Robin hopped off the bike when he saw Siren. "Billy...you're back." He said hugging her.

"I wasn't staying!" The blonde growled, turning to leave the cave when Robin caught her in a hug.

It took her a moment to register the action and wrap her arms around the boy. Slade had really done a number on her.

"No, I'm not back Tim. I'm actually headed back to my apartment." She said softly. She didn't care what Bruce did, he couldn't keep her from saying goodbye to the teen.

Robin let go of her for a second before looking towards Bruce...his eyes widening when he noticed that Dick was on the medical table. "Dick?"

He went to stand beside Bruce when he looked up at him with sad eyes. "What happened to him Bruce? I looked all over for him...what happened?" the teen asked.

Bruce looked down at his current Robin and then looked over to Siren with angry eyes. "That's a good question." He replied indicating that Siren was to explain.

Siren continued to glare at at the older vigilante.

"It's what happens when someone takes it upon themselves to decide anothers fate." The blonde hissed before taking off through the shadows. She left the bike there, too much pent up energy.

Bruce had to hold Tim back before he had a chance to chase after Siren.

Soon Alfred had finished his work on repairing Dick's injuries. "The young Master should be back to normal soon Master Bruce. Might I suggest you explain why you soo rudely threw Miss Wright out." Alfred said.

Tim spoke up from where he was sitting next to the medical table. "Yea...I want to know what happened."

Bruce sighed. "She gave into Slade's desires. She became his apprentice...you saw ho she was dressed. No doubt she was the one who did this to Dick."

Tim stood up and went to stand beside Bruce. "She wouldn't...she loves him Bruce." the teen said.

"Then tell me Tim...why is he fighting for his life now?" Bruce replied nodding towards the fallen hero.

Tim glanced at his brother and then to Alfred. "I don't know...but you should have let her explain."

Bruce ignored him and moved to the side of the table and gripped Dick's hand and just stood there. "First Jason is taken by Joker...now Dick..." his voice no louder than a whisper.

Alfred motioned for Tim to return with him upstairs and allow Bruce some time alone.

**-Billy's Apartment-**

Siren ended up running most of the way to her apartment before collapsing onto her bed. Everything hit her then. What Slade had done to her, what she had done to Dick and Alfred and yes, even Bruce. It set the rage off inside her. The first thing she did was rip off the uniform Slade had put her in. Then everything was a blur. Lamps were smashed, mirrors broken and when she was too tired to continue the blonde curled up on the window seat and cried, hands bleeding from being cut on the glass

* * *

**well now we have an angry Bruce...what else is new...but next chapter will include a time skip soo keep that in mind. please read and review we would love to know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**When Dick wakes days later and realizes Siren is not there how will he take it?  
**

* * *

**-Batcave-**

Dick slowly opened his eyes and found himself once again in the medical bay in the cave. Pushing himself to a siting position. "What happened?" he asked out loud.

"That's what I want to know." Bruce's voice answered from beside him.

Dick ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. "Siren...she was ordered to hand me over to Slade."

"I guessed that...she attacked me but she had hesitation in her eyes...I figured that Slade had ordered her to kill me...kinda surprised that she didn't." Bruce stated.

Dick looked at him for a second. "She told me she killed you...Slade told her to do with me as she wished...I guess she thought if I thought you were dead I would be easier to handle." He shook his head remembering what Siren and Slade had done to him.

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dick...you ok?"

Dick nodded. "Where's Billy?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "She almost kills you and you still want to see her."

"She didn't kill me...she wasn't in control...Slade was controlling her." Dick chimed in.

Bruce shook his head. "It doesn't matter...she is dangerous...she...I don't care if Slade was controlling her or not...I.."

"That's the problem you don't trust anyone!" Dick yelled aggravating his sore body.

Bruce placed his hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down but Dick shoved the hand away.

Bruce glared at him as Dick tried to get up. His legs nearly giving out as he put his weight on them and would have fallen if Bruce hadn't wrapped his arm around his waist to steady him.

"I don't need your help...let go. I'm going to find her." Dick shrugged free of Bruce's hold and nearly stumbled as he went to grab his suit.

"I will not allow you to leave...you still need time to recover...you have been out cold for three days...you are staying here." Bruce growled.

Dick looked at him with angry eyes. "You can't stop me Bruce." He said as he slowly slipped into his Nightwing suit.

Bruce glared at him the whole time it took him to dress. Did he expect to just leave?

"Dick...stop...you.." He was taken by surprise when Dick twisted around and sucker punched him...sending him to the floor of the cave.

Dick stood over him and slipped his mask on and just glared at him. "I love her Bruce...you will not stand in the way anymore." He said before heading towards Siren's Ducati she had left.

Bruce watched as the bike roared to life and sped out of the cave.

**-Billy's Apartment-**

Billy was trying to wake up but she felt so weak and exhausted.

She could remember draining herself this much. It made her panic slightly that she could barely flutter her eyelids. And eventually she started to wonder what the point was.

She knew why she was this way, no one wanted her around unless it was for a weapon. Things would be better if she just didn't wake, right?

Nightwing had set the Ducati on auto and rode it to an apartment building. _'Wonder which one is Billy's'_ he wondered.

Knowing her it was the one on the top floor. He shot off a grapnel and landed on the fire escape and peered in.

"Billy?" He called opening the window.

Even though she was weak and really just wanted to give up the blonde found the strength to roll onto her back and flop an arm over her eyes.

Blood was dried across her hands and arms from her glass breaking tantrum, but what should have been healed scars by now were fresh wounds. And her jerky movements aggravated the scraps, fresh blood forming.

"Stop playing tricks." She groaned, talking to herself because obviously Nightwing was a figment of her imagination, right?

Nightwing removed his mask and sat it on the dresser and knelt down beside the bed and called her name again as he took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. "Billy it's me wake up." his voice was soft.

Billy flinched as he squeezed her damaged hand. Okay, pain, that meant she wasn't imagining him.

The blonde removed her arm from her face and instead of looking at Dick she was staring confusingly at her cut and freshly bleeding hands

In fact, her clothes and comforter were also covered in blood.

"These should be healed." She said softly, not understanding why this was bad. Her brain was so exhausted.

Finally, yellow eyes landed on Dick and she smiled softly, letting her bleeding hand fall to the bed. "You fought with him didn't you?"

Nightwing nodded slowly before standing up. "You have an aid kit anywhere?" He paused for a second to steady his legs. "We need to clean those cuts...what you do anyway? Pick a fight with a mirror?" He asked jokingly.

Billy shook her head. She always healed, she never needed a first aid kit. But his joke made her lips twitch.

"And maybe a few lamps." She said softly. "Why are you here Dick?"

Dick smiled and nodded. Looking around the apartment he noticed the mess. "I think they lost but not without a fight though." He joked again. Joking had always been a way for him to push through pain.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." He replied to her question as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He then took her hands and gently ran a gloved finger over the cuts. "I wish I could help fix these." he said sadly.

Billy's brows knitted together and she forced herself to sit up. "After everything I did, you came to check on me?"

Dick sighed and nodded. "Yea." He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Bruce was sure pissed when I told him I was going to find you..." he paused and clinched his fist. "I...hit him." he said sadly. He never liked it when he and Bruce came to blows.

Billy sighed softly. Dick, "I'm just ruining everything. Bruce is right."

Dick sighed. "Bruce is just...not the kind of man who lets himself get attached to anyone...he does care about you but...seeing me hurt...he just...flips out." taking a moment to breathe. "When Slade had you those four days he went to look for you...he really did try...I'm sorry he got pissed at you earlier...anger comes easier to him than any other emotion...soo on his part I'm sorry." he said hoping she would understand.

"Thank you, but I doubt I rank high on his list." The blonde sighed, trying to stand up. She needed to shower and wash the blood off so she could see how bad her cuts were.

Billy wobbled on her feet and groaned. "Showering is going to be awesome." She sighed, trying to stand again.

Dick sighed and before she could object, he had Billy in his arms and slowly entered the bathroom. "There...if you need anything just call." He said sitting her down on the side of the tub.

Billy swayed a bit before catching herself on the side of the tub. She wouldn't be able to shower alone. The last thing she wanted to do was ask him for help with this.

"Dick. I cant do this by myself." The blonde said softly.

Dick nodded. He understood that her body was in soo much pain. "Alright." he said helping her out of her clothes.

* * *

**oh lord...wow Dick and Billy shower scene? please read and review we would love to know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shower scene just rating this M just to be safe...Emi-Chan is doing this scene.  
**

* * *

**-Billy's Apartment-**

"I'm so sorry." Billy whispered as Dick stripped her hastily tossed on t shirt and shorts.

As soon as she was down to her underwear, every cut, burn and gash Slade had inflicted on her was visible.

A sudden gasp escaped Dick's mouth. "Billy...Slade will pay for this...I promise." he swore as he clinched his fists.

"I should have been stronger Dick." The woman said softly, turning pain stricken eyes on him. "If I had been stronger, you wouldn't be hurt and everything wouldn't be so complicated" Billy sighed, laying her head against his chest. She could hear his strong heartbeat.

Dick was hesitant for just a second...she still was the one who had hurt him, but that was not her fault. He wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly. "You are strong...we would all be dead if you weren't." He said hoping she would believe him.

"Thanks." She said softly, she didn't have the energy to cry anymore.

With Dick's help she managed to get into the shower and start the hot water, but as soon as he let her go she wobbled again. The only option was for Dick to get in with her. Billy blushed at the thought and she tried her best to manage alone. She couldn't ask him to do that, not after everything she did.

Dick saw how weak her body really was and realized that he had to help her further. He sighed and didn't bother to remove his suit and stepped in the shower with her. He was diffidently going to be blushing before long.

Billy was slightly alarmed when Dick climbed into the shower with her.

"You don't have to do this. I ca-" Her protests were cut off by Dick pressing a finger to her lips.

"You can barely stand, let alone wash yourself. I can help you." Was his reply, though his cheeks were flushed.

Billy simply nodded. She believed him when he said he could help her, he managed to before.

Dick eased her under the water, keeping an arm around her waist as she soaked her hair. When she moved from under the spray Dick turned her around and leaned her against him while he grabbed her shampoo.

With expect fingers he worked the soap into a lather before easing her back under to rinse. When his fingers grabbed for the body wash Dick colored darker, before looking around for a washcloth or a loufa.

"Do you have a loufa?" He asked, before noticing the glint in her eyes. He immediately knew the answer.

"Your hands will work just as well. She replied, yellow eyes darkening to a rich amber as they filled with heat. She could feel his erection against her, she knew he wanted her.

"Billy, I don't think that'll be a good idea." Dick tried to protest, telling himself over and over he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Dick, I want you to erase his touch from me, erase the pain, erase what I did to you." She said softly, voice barely loud enough to hear over the water. "I need you Dick, I still love you." Her words were lost as his claimed her plump, full lips. He had heard all he needed.

Billy found herself pressed against the steamy tile, one of his hands cupping her cheek and neck while the other rested on her hip, digging in enough to be slightly painful but totally erotic. She moaned into his mouth and the kiss deepened and she found the zipper to his uniform and slowly peeled it off his body.  
Even though he was injured he quickly had her pinned again, but this time her legs were wrapped around his hips, cock pressing teasingly against her entrance.

"Take me Dick." She breathed in between kisses. "I'm yours, Ill always be your-AH!" Billy moaned, voice hitting a high pitch as he shoved into her. It stung delicious before he pulled back and pushed back in.

He set a careful, but steady rhythm. He didn't want to hurt either of them with going to fast or rough. Billy could feel his love in each stroke, each kiss he placed down her neck and shoulder and it sent her over the edge quicker than shed ever gone. Dick followed soon after, not in the best shape with his injuries.

"I love you." She breathed, from where her face was buried in his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered, blue eyes filled with nothing but love and sincerity and he leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss before turning off the water. "We can finish your shower later". Dick smiled, gently pulling out and cradling her in his arms.

He carefully carried her back to her room where he set her on her bed and curled up beside her. As soon as he laid down Billy curled against his side with her head on his shoulder. Dick covered them both with a blanket and it wasn't long before both vigilantes were fast asleep.

* * *

**Shower scene woooo...please read and review we would love to know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**When they wake will Billy be returning to Wayne Manor with Dick?  
**

* * *

**-Billy's Apartment-**

Dick woke first and scanned the room. He was shocked at where he was for a second but only for a second.

Looking down at the blonde still sleeping beside him, he smiled and slowly got up and slipped his suit on..flinching when his sore body moved.

Once he was dressed he shook Billy's shoulder gently. "Billy...wake up...I have something to ask."

After all the turmoil was released yesterday and Billy had gotten rest, her rapid healing had kicked in and healed her hands.

The blonde moaned softly and turned over to look at Dick, eyes luminous in the dark.

"Yeah?" She asked softly, voice full of sleep.

Dick spoke softly. "I have to go back...and I want you to come with me." He paused for a second. Noting the look on Billy's face. "Please...give Bruce another chance." He said.

"Dick." Billy sighed softly, pulling her knees to her chest. "It's not about giving him another chance, it's looking past what he did and him looking past what I did. We cant trust each other and I doubt he wants me back in his house."

Dick sighed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Billy...please...you don't have to forgive him...but please...think about Alfred and Tim...they would like to have you back...especially me."

He stood up and extended his hand out to her waiting for her answer.

Billy took a deep breath, looking into those big blue eyes before sighing and taking his hand.

"Those eyes, its cheating you know." She grumbled, sheet wrapped around her as she stumbled around the glass to her dresser. "And I at least need to shower before we go." The blonde added.

Dick smiled. "The eyes always win." He said softly.

"Thank you can handle a shower on your own?" He asked curiously.

Billy rolled her eyes and grabbed a tank top and pair of skinny jeans along with unmentionables and socks from her dresser.

"Of course they do." She laughed. "And yes, I can manage." Billy added, winking at him before disappearing into the bathroom. She didn't bother closing the door, there really wasn't much point.

Her shower was quick and soon the woman was stepping back into the room dressed in regular clothes and her red converse. "You sure you want to go like that?" She asked, indicating his uniform. "I do enjoy comfy clothes so I have some guys stuff around here." Billy offered.

Dick shrugged. "What...something wrong with my suit? It's just wet...it will dry soon enough." He explained shyly. He knew the skin tight suit was even more tight since it was wet.

"Alright, but I'm a jealous girlfriend." She teased, ignoring how the word sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach as she headed for the window. The fire escape would be less conspicuous with him still in uniform.

Dick placed his mask over his face and followed close behind Billy as they exited the apartment, slid down the fire escape and arrived at the Ducati Nightwing had driven to get there.

Motioning for Siren to get on. "It's your bike." he explained indicating she was more than welcome to drive.

"It's alright, I like holding onto you." Billy smirked, tossing the keys to him.

Nightwing laughed softly as he caught the keys and hopped on the bike and started the powerful motor and he knew he was blushing when Siren got on behind him and got as close to him as humanly possible.

Since he was not 100% yet, Nightwing decided not to drive like the lunatic driver he was and soon they arrived in the Batcave.

**-BatCave-**

Stopping the bike, Nightwing got off and stood beside Siren and nodded that it was going to be ok.

"Ready to face him?" he asked her but also himself...he had left the night before...after a heated argument...he was sure Bruce was not going to be pleased with either one of them but he had to try.

Siren smiled softly and sighed.

Would you hold it against me if I said no? She asked, yellow eyes fearful.

Nightwing smirked. "Come on...I promise it will be ok." he said leading her to the center of the cave.

"Bruce?" He called coming closer to the older vigilante at the computer.

Batman turned around. "Dick...you came back..." His eyes narrowed for a second when he saw Siren. "I see you brought her back with you." his voice held no emotion.

Nightwing sighed. "Bruce...please...she was not to blame for any of that...also...I'm sorry I hit you before running out...I was angry."

Batman's features softened. Moving closer to the pair he placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "It's alright." He paused to glance at Siren. "You understand that I may not be fully trusting with you now...but if Dick is willing to give you another chance...then I will as well." He said his voice was not soft but he was not angry.

There was so much the woman wanted to say, so much anger at this man that had built up over her days with Slade. But with d**k at her side Siren found the strength to forgive him, to move passed the choice he made. Just like he moved passed the choice she had made.

"Thank you." Siren replied, looking Bruce in the eye. She wouldn't back down.

Bruce nodded.

Nightwing cleared his throat. "Any news on Jason?" He asked.

Bruce shook his head. "He is still missing...Robin hasn't been able to track his comm. signal and I haven't been able to track him or the Joker." He explained his voice had a hint of sadness.

Nightwing sighed and hung his head down.

"What about Selina?" Siren asked, arm wrapping around her stomach as she carefully sat down.

The three days she had spent dazed and bleeding in her apartment had done a number on her, not to mention the lack of nourishment. She was exhausted and running on fumes, and now she felt oddly sick to her stomach. It was strange, Siren couldn't remember feeling sick since the experiments.

Nightwing laughed slightly. "Catwoman? What does she know?"

Batman sighed. "She did have information about the breakout...maybe she has information on where to find the Joker."

"She was working with Harley and Ivy." Siren added. "And when Jason and I showed up and they took him down Ivy told Harley to take him to Joker. It means they were working together. Selina should know where they are." The blonde slumped back in the chair, unable to fight the weakness she was feeling as her body began shaking gently.

Nightwing was at her side in a flash. "Billy? What's wrong?" His voice full of worry.

Batman glanced at her for a second his mind was going through a list of possibilities for her weakness but he was not going to say anything out loud.

"Just a bit weak. I'm fine." Siren forced a smile before she lost consciousness altogether.

Nightwing's eyes went wide. "Billy!"

Batman then was at their side. "Take her upstairs...I will be up shortly." He ordered.

As Nightwing obeyed, Batman sat down in the chair and he knew that his hunch was right...something was horribly wrong.

* * *

**Oh yea something is wrong with Billy...can you guess? Please read and review Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you think.**


End file.
